


A Conversation on Piloting

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consort Poe Dameron, Dark Poe Dameron, Dialogue Heavy, First Order Poe Dameron, He's more or less his usual self, His love of Poe is genuine after all, Hux is only briefly mentioned, M/M, Much more lighthearted than the tags and summary make it sound, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren - Freeform, Poe isn't actually all that Dark in this, Protective Kylo Ren, Screenplay/Script Format, Soft Kylo Ren, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: In another universe, Poe Dameron took the newly Fallen Ben Solo's hand and accompanied him to The First Order. Having sworn himself to Kylo Ren, Poe is the fearsome Knight's consort. But he still aches to fly....
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Conversation on Piloting

Poe: *Cheerfully* “Hey babe, I got a request for you.“ 

Kylo: *Amused* "Voice it and you might just get it." 

Poe: *Nonchalant* "Let me fly into battle with you, I’m going stir-crazy just standing around here looking pretty." 

Kylo: *Flat* "No." 

Poe: *Pleading* "Come on, babe. It’s not that I don’t enjoy standing around looking pretty… but flying is in my blood and it never feels right when I watch you leave to go do battle without me at your side”. 

Kylo: *Resistant* “I can’t risk you getting injured.”

Poe: *Pleading, he’s a bit desperate now* “Remember when we were kids? I was always the one dragging you out to go hiking or exploring, it was me who was always dreaming up crazy schemes and adventures for the two of us to partake in… Face it babe, I’m an adrenaline jockey. I just need a bit more excitement in my life." 

Kylo: *Quietly. He’s a bit taken back, he didn’t expect Poe to bring up their childhood!* "And I remember all the times you got yourself hurt when we were children. Some of those injuries ended up being quite serious Poe." 

Poe: *Waving away Kylo’s concerns* "Aww, but I always healed quick, remember? Never ended up with any permanent damage." 

Kylo: *Dryly* "Yes and you never seemed to learn anything from your wounds. You were always right back at it as soon as you were healed. Often even before then." 

Poe: *Nonchalant* "Eh, I was just a kid. All kids get themselves hurt, just part of growing up. I’m much older now than I was then, I promise you that I’ll be careful and won’t take any stupid risks." 

Kylo: *Deadpan* "And what would I do with myself if some Resistant pilot got lucky and shoot down your ship? The answer is still no, Poe." 

Poe: *Protesting* But babe, that’s the same exact thing that goes through my head whenever I wave you off from the hanger! How is it fair that you can allow yourself to take that chance, but you refuse to even consider allowing me to do the same?!" 

Kylo: *Resistant and waving off Poe’s protests* "I have The Force, I can foresee attacks coming before they even happen. My reflexes are quicker than any ordinary man’s, I can get out of the way in time." 

Poe: *Desperate and a bit frustrated* "But Kylo! We both know that I’m just as good of a pilot as you!" 

Kylo: *Startled* 

Poe: *Calming himself down and feeling a bit ashamed* "Look babe… I may not have The Force like you do, but you’ve seen my piloting records. You know that I’ve gotten myself out of sticky situations that the vast majority of people wouldn’t have been able to do." 

Kylo: *Quietly* "I do know that. You’re beyond an excellent pilot, one of the best in the galaxy." 

Poe: *Trying to lighten up the mood a bit* "Much better then all of those poor kids General Hux sends out with you, eh?" 

Kylo: *Snorts out a surprised laugh* "I can certainly agree with you on that." 

Poe: *Determined* "Then let me fly with you. I’ll have your back and I know that you’ll have mine." 

Kylo: *Sombering* I wasn’t being figurative when I said earlier that I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if you were shot down Poe." 

Poe: *Tries to interrupt* 

Kylo: *Raises a hand and continues getting more emotional the longer he goes on* "If you were to die while piloting, I don’t think that I would be able to live with myself anymore Poe. I wouldn’t be able to go on. You would be able to survive my death, I wouldn’t survive yours." 

Poe: *Protesting* "Of course you would Kylo, you’re the strongest man that I know! … Look… I’m sorry that I made you upset, that was the last thing I wanted to do when I brought this whole thing up." 

*Poe hugs Kylo* 

*Kylo hugs Poe back and takes a deep breath* 

Kylo: "My strength my be enduring, but my attachment to you is what makes it so. I know you want to fly, I know that desire runs all the way down to your bones… but I can not allow you to fly into battle with me. Not right now, when the war is so hot that The Resistance is throwing everything that it has at us." 

Poe: *Hugs Kylo tighter and gets all teary* "Alright Kylo, you win. I get it now." 

Kylo: *Pulls away from Poe and beams at him* I’m relieved that you understand. And just because you can’t do battle with me doesn’t mean that we can’t fly together at all. Hux told me just yesterday that engineering is nearing completion of a new TIE prototype, how would you like to be the first one to fly it?" 

Poe: *Brightens instantly and practically jumps in excitement* "Whoa really?! Yes! I’d love that!" 

*Poe thinks a moment* 

Poe: *Smirks* "So I’d get to be the pilot and you the gunner?”

Kylo: *Huffs and rolls his eyes at him* “Yes, I would be the gunner. I will remain at your side. Just as you will always stay at mine." 

Poe: *Cheerfully* Tell me all about this new TIE then…. 

\----------------------------------------

The End!


End file.
